


Merry Christmas, I Love all of you Dumb Fucks

by bigtallray



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Hair on Fire, Multi, again with the exception of franticshipping, dexholders more like lgbt community, established relationships - Freeform, i was gonna try and get this finished by christmas day but i procrastinated sorry, shifting pov, this may be very silver and johto trio centric but theyre my favourites ok :(, unless....?, with the exception of ruby and sapphire. those two are straight in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtallray/pseuds/bigtallray
Summary: The Dexholders decide to spend Christmas together at Gold's house. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Silver

**Author's Note:**

> the povs gonna shift every chapter, with the narrator being in the title.

Standing outside Gold’s house, I exhale, watching my breath dance through the cold air. I’m kind of scared, to be honest. It’s my first Christmas with someone other than Blue that I’ve had for a very, very long time, and I’m not quite sure what to expect. I watched a ton of Christmas movies to prepare me for today, but all of them were so cheesy and corny that I don’t know if I can trust them. At least I know what the fuck eggnogg is now. I’d been wondering about that for years.

I knock on the door, and Gold opens it within seconds, a goofy Santa hat dumped on his head and a dumb grin on his face. I can’t help but feel a little warm, despite the stark coldness of outdoors.

“Merry Christmas, Silver!”

“Uh, merry Christmas to you too.”

“Come in, come in.” He grabs my arm and yanks me in, not caring when I drop my bags all over his floor. His house is a mess anyway, which is kind of refreshing. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Gold, I’ve been coming here for seven years. You don’t need to introduce me.”

“But so much has changed!” he cries, throwing his hands in the air.

“Since three weeks ago?”

“Yes! I’ve decorated!”

He drags me through to the living room and points to the Christmas tree in the corner. It’s completely and utterly bare. I walk over to a plastic bag strewn at the foot of the tree, and peer inside. It’s full of baubles.

“I may not be an expert on Christmas, but I’m pretty sure you’re meant to put the baubles  _ on the tree _ .”

“I couldn’t be arsed,” he shrugs.

“And you call this decoration?”

“Yes.”

“Jesus Christ-”

“DO NOT USE THE LORD’S NAME IN VAIN.” He presses his finger to my lips, shushing me. “THIS IS THE TIME OF HIS SACRED CELEBRATION.”

I bite down a smile, but eventually let it go. It’s Christmas, I can afford to be cheerful for once.

“Well Jesus will have to fight me then,” I say, and he presses his finger further against my lips.

“You filthy heathen,” he grins, shaking his head in mock dismay.

“I’ve already fought Arceus. What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that Arceus didn’t found a Church that hates gay people.”

The doorbell rings, suddenly, and I hear a faint yell of ‘open the fuck up!”

“Speaking of gay people,” says Gold, “It seems like the others are here.”

“You’d better let them in then.”

“I guess.”

We stand there for a second, neither of us really wanting to separate. Then Gold leans forward, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, and retreats into the hallway, beaming. My heart does a little flutter, and in my desperation to hide my blush before the others see me, I turn towards the bag of baubles. Fuck, ok. Might as well decorate. But I haven't so much as strung the first decoration on a branch before someone collides into my side, knocking the bauble out of my hand and shattering it across the floor.

"Blue!" I yelp.

“Did you miss me?” she giggles, hugging me. Her eyes are bright and sparkling.

“Of course I did,” I huff. I find myself restraining another smile, so I force myself to let it onto my face. It feels nice.

“Awww, is Silver smiling?” Blue says.

“Maybe.”

“Woah, that’s a rare occurrence,” Gold says, coming back over to us. “Must be the festive cheer.”

“It’s because I’m in love with you, actually,” I say, to shut him up. He goes all red and stammery, and I resist the urge to make out with him right on the spot. I was telling the truth, and it’s never felt better.

“Gold and Silver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Ruby yells from the other side of the room.

“Shut the fuck up!” I yell back, laughing.

Ruby and Sapphire have already made themselves at home on Gold’s couch, and Emerald is already glued to the TV. Red, Green and Yellow are standing together near the living room door, chatting away. The whole gang's together again, but there’s one person missing.

“Is Crys around anywhere?” I ask Gold.

“She’s got extra important business to take care of,” he responds, nonchalantly.

“Oh?”

“Can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”

“Hey, come on. It’s my birthday.”

He turns and shares a mischievous glance with Blue. When the two of them are planning something, there’s a definite guarantee that something or someone will be set on fire.

“What kind of fuckery are you two up to this time?”

“Can’t tell you,” Blue grins, “It’s a secret.”

“Alright then. Don’t expect me to break you out of jail after this all goes horribly wrong.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Suddenly, music starts playing. I look over to Gold’s speakers, and Red’s hooked his PokéGear up to them in order to loudly play  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You _ . He’s belting it out now, throwing himself down on the floor like a rockstar. Green starts deadpan singing the harmonies. It is quite the site to behold.

Gold takes my hand suddenly and spins me around. I laugh and keep on dancing with him. Christmas Eve has begun.


	2. Crystal

It’s a difficult game, carrying a cake down a frost-covered road. I’m focusing every bit of energy I have on keeping myself from slipping, but I’ve got a huge bag of presents weighing down my arm and the ice seems to get slipperier with every step. I’m deathly afraid that everything’s gonna fall, but I keep going. It’s going to be completely worth it to see the look on Silver’s face. I want to give him a good Christmas.

When I finally reach Gold’s house, with its warm light shining from the windows, I smile. I head around to the back door, fumbling for the key that Gold gave me, and shuffle into the kitchen. No-one’s in here, but I can hear their loud chatter down the corridor. I dump the cake straight on the table and kick off my damp shoes. Plates, spoons, napkins. I set them all out on the table, and finally crown the cake with candles, lighting them one by one. Perfect.

“Get in here, motherfuckers!” I scream, as loud as I possibly can, “Unless you’re Silver! Stay the fuck out!”

Everyone stampedes in in a rush of excitement, cheering as they see me. They pile up all their presents, carefully instructed to be in non-Christmas wrapping paper, and then pile up on top of me in a big group hug.

“Who’s going to get Silver?” I ask.

“You wanna go together?” Gold asks.

“Sure.”

We nudge our way out of the group hug, laughing, and run into the living room. Silver is standing there, looking nervous, and we each grab one of his hands to pull him through. He seems extremely confused, up until we crash through the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,” everyone choruses, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SILVER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

Silver wanders forwards, stunned. He looks at the cake and the pile of presents, then slowly back at me and Gold.

“Is this . . . is this all for me?” he whispers.

“Of course it is,” I say, “Who else would it be for?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.”

Then he breaks out into a grin, and I think I see some gleams of tears in his eyes. He turns back around to the cake, and hurries up to it, as if he’s scared it’ll disappear.

“I wish that none of us fucking die this year,” he announces, and blows out the candles. We all applaud him, whooping and cheering, but our cheers turn into screams as we notice that the flames haven’t all gone yet. Silver’s hair is on fire.

“WATER!” I yell, as Silver runs around in circles, screeching, “SOMEONE GET HIM SOME WATER!”

Emerald reaches the sink and starts trying to throw tap water in his cupped hands, which clearly doesn’t work. I try and shove forwards, but everyone’s in a massive bundle. I can’t reach the sink.

“STOP DROP AND ROLL!” I yell again, elbowing my way past Green, “STOP DROP AND FUCKING ROLL!”

He flings himself to the floor and rolls around like a flailing magikarp. The flames disappear, and I breathe a huge sigh of relief. Gold comes up behind me, looking anxious.

“I’m sorry, Silver,” he says, sincerely hurt, “This was meant to be-”

He’s cut off by the sound of laughter. I extend my hand and help Silver up, and despite the singed hair, he’s laughing his ass off.

“I knew something-” he gasps between laughs, “I knew something was gonna set on fire! Didn’t think it would be me, though.”

“Huh?” says Gold.

“Is the cake alright?”

“I- I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it, then,” he says, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

We all sit down and have a slice, still reeling from the shock of the fire. We go back to normal after a while, though, and Silver seems genuinely happy. I’m happy too, I really am.

After he opens his presents, I sneak back through to the living room. I need to get my laptop out of my bag and do some work. I’ve put together a great birthday for Silver - even if it didn’t go quite as planned - and now I need to turn my attention to other things. As I stare at my laptop’s boot-up screen, I sigh.

A couple of minutes later, Emerald opens the door.

“Crystal!” he says, with a grin, “I thought you’d be in here. Shit’s getting pretty wild in the kitchen. Blue just-”

“Sorry, Em,” I say, absent-mindedly, “I’ve really got to do some work.”

He pauses for a moment, then walks over to sit next to me. I give him a half-smile, but keep going through my spreadsheet.

“What’re you doing?” he asks.

“Admin.”

“For the Pokémon Academy?”

“Yeah.”

He pauses again, then slams my laptop. I draw my fingers back with a yelp.

“It’s Christmas, Crys,” he says, “Make the most of it.”

“But-”

“Take it from me,” he smiles, “You’ve done _more_ than enough for the Academy for this year.”

To my surprise, I’m not frustrated. He has a point, and I really don’t want to work right now. It’s Christmas Eve, for God’s sake, and my best friend’s birthday as well. I force my hands to push my laptop away from me and shove it back in my bag. I’ll be ok.

“Alright,” I say, and stand up, “I could use another slice of cake.”

“That’s what I came in to tell you,” Emerald says, “Blue threw the last bit of cake out the window.”

“ _How?_ ”

He shrugs, “I dunno. I’m just here for the presents.”

I laugh and follow him back into the kitchen, my bag left alone. I might as well enjoy the party _I_ organised, after all.


	3. Yellow

Blue lifts me up, with her strong arms, and I place the star on top of the tree. I giggle as she lets me down, and as soon as my feet touch the floor, I turn around and kiss her. I don’t even look back at the Christmas tree, as beautiful as it might be, because I know it can’t be as beautiful as her.

She picks me up again, spinning me round, and she laughs her free, easy laugh. It’s our one year anniversary, and neither of us could be happier.

“Do you remember last year?” I ask her, my forehead against hers.

“How could I forget?” she grins.

“I spent the whole time psyching myself up to tell you I liked you, and then you just went and  _ kissed me. _ ”

“What can I say? I’m a doer, not a thinker.”

“I had like a whole speech prepared. I brought flowers.”

“Oh my God, did you?” Her face lights up, “You’re so  _ sweet _ .”

I blush, and she kisses me again. It’s kind of a tradition for a new couple to emerge each Christmas, even though this is the first Christmas all ten of us have spent together. Last year it was Blue and me, the year before that it was Gold and Silver, and the year before that it was Red and Green. If no-one fills the mantle this year, I might just fall in love with Blue a second time.

Suddenly, she cries out, and grabs my hand, pulling me over to the window. A light dusting of white is beginning to settle on the street outside, with flakes drifting down from the air. It’s dark outside, but I can see it in the glow of the Christmas lights.

“Snow,” I whisper.

“Snow!” she cheers.

In a matter of seconds, she’s thrown on a coat, I’ve thrown on a scarf, and the two of us are running outside. Some of the others are following us, and I turn round and smile at them all. They’re all cheering, like they’ve never seen snow before in their lives. I flop down on the ground to make a snow angel, and Blue flops down next to me.

“It’s cold,” she murmurs. I take her hand to keep it warm. We keep moving our arms through the snow.

“Our angels can be holding hands!” I say. She doesn’t say anything, but I’m sure that she’s smiling. I look up at the sky, and the moon is shining brightly down on us. I love the moon. I love tonight.

After a moment, Red lobs a snowball at Blue, and she’s on her feet chasing after him, screaming her head off. I stand up, brushing the snow off my back, and look at our angels, smiling to myself. A strange kind of nostalgia sweeps over me, a mixture of sadness and joy and warmth. It always snows in Viridian Forest, every year. I know it’ll be snowing there right now. Even when I’m a region away, it feels as if it’s taking care of me, sending the weather as some kind of signal. It feels a little silly to think like that, but I know the forest is my friend.

I roll up a bit of snow and start to make it into a snowman. I always used to make snowmen with Uncle Wilton, and I’m not planning on differing from that tradition. I make him short and squat, and put my hat on his head. I name him Wilton, and give him a big smile.

“Aww,” says Blue, coming over and putting her familiar arm around my shoulder, “I love him.” She pats him on the head.

I look up at her, and reach to brush away the snow caught in her hair. Her cheeks are already rosy in the cold, but they grow a little redder.

“We’re having a temporary ceasefire,” she says, still blushing, “Do you wanna join my side for round two?”

“For the snowball fight?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure!”

“Don’t worry, if they attack the snowman, I will  _ slaughter _ them.”

After I dip inside to grab my fishing rod, I take my position. Red and Green stand across from us, staring us down with determination blazing in their eyes.

“GO!” Gold yells, acting as referee, and Blue takes off with a flurry of snow. Green is down on the floor in a matter of seconds, yelling frantically.

I hang back a little more, throwing snowballs at the two of them from a distance. Red and Blue are facing off, now that Green is incapacitated. I decide to keep him down with a ton of more snowballs.

“STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!” he wails.

“No!”

“I thought you were a pacifist!”

“I am! This is the exception!”

“YELLOW!” Blue suddenly screams, and I feel something cold hit the back of my head. I turn around, and Red is charging towards me. I throw a hail of snowballs back at him, but he doesn’t stop. I swing them at him with my fishing rod, but they keep missing. Then, I have an idea.

“Blue!” I yell, “Keep him busy!”

“Right!” she yells back, and directly tackles his side. I want to laugh, but I’ve got to stay focused.

I scoop up huge handfuls of snow and make them into one, huge ball. Then I approach Red, summoning every bit of strength in my body. When he comes towards me, I throw it. He, unsurprisingly, dodges it, but then it curves through the air and hits him right between the eyes. The power of Viridian forest.

“Cheating! Cheating!” he yells, slightly muffled through the mound of snow on his face. “You can’t use psychic powers!”

“Sorry,” I giggle, and Blue sweeps me into a huge hug, cheering.

“There’s no rule against psychic powers!” Gold announces, “The lesbians have won!”

“LESBIANS! LESBIANS! LESBIANS!” Blue and I begin to chant, doubling over in laughter. Green and Red boo us, jokingly, and Blue makes some smirking remarks about homophobia. We stumble inside together, shivering a little, but happy.


End file.
